A Break In Reality
by TitanBreaker
Summary: When the vocaloid realities start combining into a single world things would start to get really weird.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

"Miku! Miku!" Luka shouted from the hallway. "Get up already!"

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" The teal-haired girl shouted back. Getting out of bed, hee hair was a mess and her vision was blinded from the sunlight from the window.

After pulling on her clothes, Miku went to the dining hall. A lot of the vocaloids were already here. Why were they all in the same household? Well, Crypton needed a place that felt like home to them and also needed a place where they can account for all the vocaloids so they built an amazing mansion with a total of 7 floors, an attic, 2 basements and 5 acres of backyard, frontyard and gardens total all built in a 5 minute from the city. Amazing that they could built it in 3 months.

The dining hall was filled with vocaloid. They were all quite happy eating together and having fun when the doorbell rang. There was sudden abrupt silence which was deafening.

"Kaito. Was another vocaloid suppose to arrive today?"

Kaito fumbled with the notebook that kept the dates and time of a lot of things like rehearsal timing, special events and also vocaloid arrivals and replied "The next one is not for another week."

Gumi stood up. "Well we can't just let our visitor to just stand outside to wait for no one right? I'm gonna go open the door."

Gumi walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Gumi. Who am I talking to?"

"Ahh yes yes. Sorry to bother you but I seemed to have lost my robot. She wanders a lot you see but anyways I was wondering if you had seen her?" The visitor asked.

Gumi looked around and eventually found him. She looked down and nearly shouted in surprise. It was Len. "But Len was eating breakfast with Rin in the dining hall." Gumi thought to herself. But the person was Len, at least he looked like Len. From the height to the blue eyes and he even had that little ponytail at the back of his head, the difference was he was wearing frameless glasses and was wearing a white lab coat.

IO walked out of the dining hall and asked "What's taking so long Gumi?" Then she saw the Len that wasn't Len.

"What is going on Gumi?"

Gumi shrugged her shoulders and said "Len get out here now!"

The visitor questioned "Why did you just call me name and how did you know it in the first place?"

Len walked out stretching his arms above his head.

"What is it Gu-." Len suddenly cut off his sentence when he saw his doppelgänger behind her.

"Oh. So _that's_ how she knows." The scientific Len said as he nodded his head.

 **Yay! First chapter done. So now you know why it's called a break in reality. So I will be adding some more characters and maybe shipping them who knows and if you have any specific vocaloid or utauloids (I don't mind) that you want in this story just leave it in your reviews or pm me. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I will also be posting some stories in FictionPress soon so look out for that as well. Anyways enjoy the story and review.**

"Ummm that's me right?" Len asked Gumi.

"Probably. He just said that his name is Len."

"How peculiar… It seems that I have met my doppelgänger but yet he is me. How strange…"

The rest of the vocaloids had just came out of the hall and saw this strange scene as well and wondering what the heck is going on.

"Probably a shift in the multiverse most likely created from a explosion of gigantic proportions-."

"Excuse me what?!" Gumi interrupted the scientist.

Labcoat Len looked at Gumi with an annoyed expression "To put it simply a big explosion happened that caused my and your realities to merge with the highest likelihood of other realities combining with this one."

"And how do you know all of these?" Luka asked the Len that is not Len.

"I don't. It's just a guess." He replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway I really have to find my robot soon. I'll see you all later!" The Len at the door told everyone before departing.

"Well that just happened." Miku said and walked off and soon the rest of the vocaloids left as well, talking to each other about what just happened. Meiko walked out the door stating that she had to go get some more food for the them.

"Wait!" Gumi called for Meiko.

She turned back with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm going as well." Gumi went to the parked car. "You're bound to need help carrying all of the food right?"

~~~5 minutes later~~~

Gumi looked out the window at the many people walking through the streets when she saw someone really familiar.

"Meiko." Gumi tapped Meiko's arm. When Meiko didn't respond she slapped the back of her head.

"Oww. What is wrong with you Gumi? Can't you see I'm driving."

"Yeah but look tell me that isn't Rin" Gumi pointed to a girl walking down the street looking a lot like Rin.

Meiko let out a sigh. "Gumi. That can very well be a cosplayer. You know how well known the Kagamine twins are. It shouldn't be a surprise that there would be cosplayers walking down the street wearing those."

"Okay but look at her face Meiko. If that is not Rin then I don't know who is."

Meiko let out a Long sigh and turned her head and saw a face _exactly_ like Rin's face.

"Holy-. Gumi get out of the car and asked her who is she."

Gumi instantly opened the door and ran towards Rin. Rin saw Gumi running towards her and looked at her with a perfectly straight face and asked "Who are you? You are not my creator. Identify yourself or show that you are with my creator or I will attack you."

Gumi was quite taken aback by this threat. She never got threatened by 14 year old looking Rins. "Umm is your creator's name Len Kagamine?"

"Yes but that is not sufficient proof to show that you are affiliated with him."

"Uhhh. I got nothing. Is there a way to verify my affiliation with him?"

"Yes. He has given my three questions to ask people like you. If you get any of the three wrong then I will attack you."

"This is just weird. Talking to a straight faced Rin is really unnerving." Gumi thought

"I take your silence as a indicator to proceed. First question: What is Newton's second law of motion?"

"Dammit. It just had to be science questions." Gumi thought to herself.

"Uhhh. Force is equals to the acceleration of an object… multiplied by its mass…?"

"Correct. Second question: What is Len's favourite colour?"

"If scientist Len has the same preferences as my Len then…"

"Yellow!" Gumi answered

"Correct. Last question:What is the use of 'Kokoro'?

"Wait what?"

"I take that you have not heard the question properly. What is the use of 'Kokoro'?"

"Damn. This question is seriously hard. Is she talking about the physical heart or like the emotional heart?" Gumi racked her head.

"Hey Rin!" A boy's voice cut through the air.

Rin turned around and saw a labcoat wearing boy run up to her.

Breathing heavily this Len that was at the front door of the house a few minutes ago was now here.

"Where have you been Rin?" Len asked.

"I have been exploring the city. Have you found a place to stay?"

"Not yet sorry." Len replied while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Gumi shook her head and said "Hey. You can stay with us."

Len was surprised when he heard this. "Thanks a bunch uhhh wait what was your name?"

"Gumi"

"Well thank you Gumi. Is there anything we can do to help repay the favour?"

Gumi looked back at Meiko waiting at the car and nodded. "You can help us with something."

 **And that's it for chapter 2. So the Rin and Len I had introduced were the Rin and Len from the Kokoro song but I'll won't give you that sad ending (probably) and school life might gonna screw around with my upload timings but I'll do what I can. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

"When you said help with something I didn't expect this." Science Len told Gumi. He pulled the bags of groceries out of the boot and his robot creation lifted half a literal ton of food and walked without much of a problem. They entered the mansion and chucked the food into a big fridge that was more of a cold warehouse.

After bringing all the food back home, Gumi brought the scientist to their new room. Len pulled out his computer with 64 terabytes which also have amazing processing power. Gumi walked out and called out "Hey. Remember that dinner is at 6."

Len nodded his head and waved her off. Robot Rin walked over and plugged herself into the computer. Len looked up while setting up the new program for her.

"No update today Rin. Go ahead and walk around." Len told her. Rin walked out of the room silently. Len started up his program maker. Damn. Rin was perfect. She was a walking, talking robot that could learn by itself. The only problem is that she had no emotion or feelings. She approaches everything with the same stoic face and the same calm demeanour.

Len started to write the code for the program. It could take up his entire life to make but if it worked. If it allowed her to- No. Don't get your hopes up. Anything could go wrong.

 **~Miku's POV~**

Miku walked to the scienctist room. She knew he was good in robotics as she saw his Robot Rin walking down the corridor. She needed his help to make a 'magic' mirror. Miku walked into the room and she saw Len lying on the computer. Miku nearly let out a scream. Then, he got up, adjusted his glasses and stretched his arms. He looked over and saw Miku at his door.

"Oh. Hi there." Len got up and walked over. "I'm guessing that you need my help for something."

"Yeah. I'm making something new and I need your technological know-how to see if it's possible."

"Ok. Tell me all about it." Len pulled out two chairs and invited her to sit.

 **~Len's POV~**

She was a genius. The science was pretty feasible. "Yeah. It's possible but the materials…"

"Time for dinner!" Luka sounded the dinner bell.

"Let's go."

 **And done. Leave any characters you want at the end of the reviews or ships you want or PM me. Anyways leave a review if you can and that's all for now. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I only just realised how short I'm writing and it annoys me to no ends but anyways I hope you enjoy the chapters I put out and leave a review if you can.**

 **~KOKORO!Rin POV~**

Rin walked down the corridors of the mansion. After the dinner bell chimed most of the vocaloids went to the dining hall but Rin was effectively a robot. Although she still needed some form of nutrition she did not need it as often as the human vocaloids. Right now she was busy making a map of the mansion as with little to no obvious decoration to mark where you are a mental map is really useful.

"What are you doing here Rin? Shouldn't you be with the rest?" A male voice asked. Rin turned around and saw a purple haired guy standing at the doorframe.

"I do not need to eat right now." Rin replied monotonously.

"Oh. You're the one Gumi was talking about. The robot that looked like Rin." He said to no one in particular. With that he waved her off and walked to the dining hall. Rin wasn't really sure what was his motive by doing that but decided to continue exploring the house.

Eventually, Rin found herself at a doorway leading up a spiral staircase up. Rin remembered something about the mansion only having no rooftop so what was up there? She needed to complete her map so she walked up the metal stairs without a second thought.

Beautiful. That was what she would definitely describe it as. At the TOP of the stairs was something like a greenhouse and garden with large plants with intriguing looks and a sign hammered into the ground describing them. A large group of cacti was quite near to her and she looked at the sign.

"This is the Desert Sand Dragon Cactus. It has a distinct yellow and red markings on its spines and its water has a large amount of capsaicin inside causing immense pain to the drinker."

Rin was interested at these special plants and continued walking through the garden.

 **~GUMI POV~**

Gumi finished dinner early. She didn't have much of an appetite after hearing scientific Len's lengthy lecture on quantum physics and mechanics and all sorts of things only a geek like Miku would understand. Gumi was walking down a random corridor when she heard a loud snap and branches breaking.

"What?" Gumi whirled around. The only place with trees was at the… Dammit! Which idiot went to Miku's gene lab! Gumi sprinted down the right corridor to the Greenhouse.

She ran up the stairs and saw Rin, stoically facing off against a literal Dragonfruit tree. She was holding a branch of the tree in her hand and the clothes were burnt and singed but her body was fine. "Len really thought of everything when building her." Gumi thought to herself. The Dragonfruit tree blew 4 streams of fire towards Rin but she threw some weird fruits at it instead of moving.

"Does she have a death wish?" Gumi perception of her changed instantly but a second after that she knew what Rin had just done.

Those fruits were what Rin found near the tree when it tried to attack her. It was a special fruit that released a lot of carbon dioxide from it, putting out any fire in seconds. How very smart of Miku to place that near a literal Dragonfruit Tree.

The carbon dioxide emissions also knocked the tree out it seems as the leaves drooped and it did not attack anymore. Rin inspected her singed clothing and saw Gumi standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi." She said to her.

What the hell. This girl beat one of the most dangerous plants in the Greenhouse. Rin brushed off some dirt on her dress and walked to another plant.

"I'm going back. Be careful up here. There are some dangerous plants that you probably don't know."

"Uhhh…. Gumi! Get down here now!" Miku shouted using a microphone connected to a her tablet.

"Let's go." Rin headed down.

 **~Miku's POV~**

The heck was this. Miku was scrolling through the local media when she found something weird. A girl wearing white school clothes and has what looks like six arms along with a rectangular head. What the absolute heck is that.

"What is it Miku?" Gumi asked as she entered the room. Miku simply held up the newspaper and she looked at Gumi.

"What do you say? Wanna find her?" Miku smiled.

 **That's it for chapter 4 and guess who is that character! Anyways leave a review if you can and I'll update soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore. Oh well. Read and leave a review if you can.**

 **~GUMI' POV~**

"What the heck is that?" Gumi looked at the photo. The picture was blurry and weird but it was quite clearly a person with six arms and a box head.

Miku shrugged her shoulders. "I may be a genius but these things aren't something I recognise. So? Do you wanna find her?"

"How can we find her in the middle of city Miku?" Gumi asked her.

"She's at an alleyway between the back of the mall we visited and the resident district." Rin said while walking off. Gumi and Miku looked at her with a face of pure confusion. "Are you gonna find her?"

Miku fumbled with her coat and threw an extra jacket to Gumi. They went to the car and drove to the alleyway of the mall.

"Hey Rin. How did you figure out that the person was there?" Gumi asked.

"I have my ways." Gumi was rather discomforted by her response but thought nothing of it.

"Also Miku. Why do you want to find her that badly?"

"I'm curious okay? Ever since that scientific Len showed up at our doorstep blabbering about multiple worlds I'm curious about weird things that happen around here."

Miku pulled up beside the alleyway entrance. "Who would stay here to make sure we can get out of here when metal hits the fan?"

"No one. We'll all by going right now." Rin grabbed both Gumi and Miku and dragged them out off the car and into the alley. Miku pulled herself out of her iron grip and adjusted her coat.

"Hello?" Gumi called out "Is anyone here?"

Miku smacked her head. "Idiot!" She whispered to Gumi "Now she knows we're coming." Gumi rubbed her head and muttered something about not being so violent before walking forward into the dark alley.

 **~ECHO!Gumi~**

Someone's coming but who is it? She could have sworn she picked the best place to hide. It was somewhere that was not covered by security cameras and was not a place where people would check out. Gumi stood up stretching her six arms. She could see but everything was blurry and also in black and white. The only thing she could see right now was three indistinct blobs advancing. At least she thought they were advancing. Ah well. Let's see what they want.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" a girl asked without a trace of emotion.

How can someone speak so… emotionlessly? Her train of thought was derailed as another girl probably older asked the same question.

Gumi nodded her head and replied with a "Yes," the word flashing up on the television screen she had for a head and for the sixth time this week she wondered who thought it was good idea to give her a damned television for a head.

"Why do have a television for a head?" Another girl cautiously asked.

Gumi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Some genius decided it was a good idea."

"What do you want from me?" The words flashed white in the black background and her voice was deadly serious.

"Well that escalated quickly. I'm here to ask whether you'll like to come with us back home?"

Gumi felt something different. Instead of all of her senses telling her 'RUN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE AWAY!' She felt safe and secure, something that she have not felt in a long long time.

"Ok. Just don't try anything funny." Gumi stood up and walked past them.

Gumi heard them walking behind her. Why was she trusting them? Ah well. Too late to turn back now.

 **~Miku's POV~**

Well that was easier than expected. Miku walked into the car and started up the engine. The six armed girl walked in with some problems. The television slammed to the side of the car. Rin guided the tv head through the opening and got in after her.

They drove back to the mansion. The tv head switched between pitch black, blinding white and static. Back at the mansion. Rin carefully moved the television through the door opening and Gumi helped the girl to the door.

"Welcome to our house." Miku told the girl. She walked and slammed her head into wall. Labcoat Len walked out the door, a tired and slightly annoyed look on his face. When he saw the girl walking around in a circle he walked over and knocked on the tv. The girl swung around all six arms slamming into him. But he barely flinched or even moved.

"How the…" the girl stumbled back.

"Guarding cloth. It goes rigid and the force of the hit dissipates almost instantly." Len walked towards her.

Miku ran in front of her, arms spread to protect her.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not gonna hurt her. The head is sloppily built I wanna make a new one for her." He explained.

The girl got up and walked to him. "You can build a new one for me?" Len nodded his head.

"Ok. Let's go." The girl walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm not dead. Turns out my procrastination skills are awesome. The next chapter is here! These next few chapters would be mainly character development. Read and review and I hope you like it.**

 **~IA's POV~**

In a span a barely a day, two new 'familiar' strangers already settled in. IA got up from her bed. Today was Saturday which means most of the vocaloids should be out. Len should be at the gymnasium playing with Rin and Gakupo should be at the non-genetically altered garden tending to the plants.

She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was already 10 in the morning. She pulled off her nightgown and put on the usual clothes and went down to the kitchen. The kitchen was really big just like the rest of the mansion, it was built to accommodate as many vocaloids as necessary. The kitchen was easily 6 times bigger than the average restaurant kitchen and was stocked with as many cooking utensils as needed.

IA strapped on a apron and started to get to work. She was often the last ones to get up and hence had to cook her own meals due to the rest of the cast already eaten their breakfast. Today, the kitchen pantry was fully packed and she had more than enough ingredients to cook anything she wanted.

"Ah whatever. I'll pick some random ingredients and see what I can make." IA closed her eyes and grabbed some food out. It was a piece of chicken breast, asparagus and a rack of beef ribs.

"Well that's just great. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers." IA walked out and started working on the meat.

 **~KOKORO!Len~**

"Hmm…." Len pulled his head from the pile of notes. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" He turned to the monitors with codes spiralling onwards with seemingly no end. It was expected. He was trying to make something so technologically advance that he might not even make it to see the results.

"Gru~~~" His stomach growled startling him "I guess I should get something to eat." He looked over to the clock beside him. It read 10.14am. "Seems I already missed breakfast. That's a bit sad." He stood up from his seat and stretched.

The long corridors was like the Labyrinth for him. Without Rin, he probably couldn't find the toilet. "Dammit." He scratched his head. "Was it right, right, straight, left, down or left, right, straight, left? So many rooms to remember. How do you even navigate this place?"

"With time, repetition and many failures." Said a voice behind him. Len was so startled he slammed himself into the wall before turning around. She was about 1.6-ish meters tall and wearing a white apron stained with some unknown fluid.

"Who are you…?" Len asked as he rubbed his shoulders.

"That's some reaction there. My name is IA." She put out a hand with a knife. Len eyes widened with the gesture.

"Oh sorry. I was cooking before this." The girl named IA put out her other hand. Len shook hands with her.

"Your looking for the kitchen right?" She asked. Len nodded his head.

"Follow me!" Len walked slowly behind her. He could barely keep his eyes open. "When did I sleep last night? I'll ask Rin later, for now this girl seems nice and good sounds good as well."

 **~IA's POV~**

"This is one of the new parallel vocaloids. He seems interesting." IA thought to herself. She led him to the kitchen where the dish she prepared was already prepped on the pass.

"You made that?" he asked.

"Of course." IA replied. She took the plate and passed it to him. "Here. I can make another." Len took the dish and spoke a quick 'thank you' before leaving for the dining hall connected to the kitchen.

IA took some more ingredients to make the dish. The knife quickly slicing the meat as she drifted off into her thoughts. The new guy seems nice and kind. Though he looks like a scientist she's pretty sure. Anyways, the food is almost done, she should pay attention before she cuts herself.

Sliding the chopped vegetables onto the meat and drizzling some gravy on it, it was done. IA grabbed the plate and walked back up to her room. There would be less chance of her being disturbed.

The sky started to rain snowflakes and the crystals fell down onto the grass. IA polished off the food she had prepared for herself and looked out the window. "Guess I'll take a walk outside." She went and pulled on a white and light purple jacket and went down the street to the city.

The city was filled with shops and cars with large screens on the sides of skyscrapers. The streets weren't really filled with people with the occasional jogger running past her. IA looked to the side and saw Rin down the road with the normal everyday clothes on.

"She must be freezing." IA walked up to her and asked Rin why was she here. Rin stared at her with an emotionless face and replied "Exploring the city." and continued walking. IA walked next to her, wondering what was wrong with her then she remembered. Gumi told her that the scientist had a android like Rin who was supposed to learn about the world and stuff.

IA looked at Rin and there was almost no difference between her and the actual Rin that Crypton made. Actually, vocaloids weren't 'made' in the sense that they were robots and just simply emotionless like the Rin she was walking next to. Vocaloids mainly were one hundred percent flesh and bones, sometimes genetically modified. That's what got Miku into that whole scientific research. IA could not get her whole head around the scientific concept of GM.

She remembered one of the earliest vocaloids, LEON, was pretty nice or so she heard. Vocaloids, UTAUloids and the rest have a home somewhere. Their superiors move them around when there's not really enough space or they are needed some place else. IA hoped she would not be the one to move out.

"Why are you still following?" Rin asked her.

"Nothing really. I'm just bored." IA responded.

Rin cocked her head but said nothing. IA could feel a presence watching her, like a threatening character is looking. She turned around and saw a silhouette run down into an alleyway. IA being the curious person she is decided to investigate.

"Be careful. I see multiple people down that alley." Rin told her.

"So you can hack into the public sercurity cameras?" IA asked Rin. Rin nodded and followed IA.

The alleyway was dark and smelled like garbage and a variety of animal defecation. IA slowly walked down the street, mainly not to step on the garbage and unwanted things but also not to make noise.

"Didn't think that will work."

"2 for the price of 1. This is gonna make us big!"

"What the hell?" IA muttered. It was obvious that this was a kidnapping and they were the targets. IA looked around and saw nothing useful. Well that's great. Despite all odds, she went down a alleyway with no usable weapon. She looked back and saw two guys standing at the entrance of the alleyway along with 3 guys down the street.

Rin walked up to the 3 in the middle of the alley. "Please let us go or I will have to use deadly force on you."

The guys laughed. "Who are you trying to fool? Don't threat-" he never finished that sentence.

Rin slammed him literally into the wall and proceeded to push another so hard that he got knocked out upon impact with the wall.

IA shook of the confusion and saw the 2 kidnappers behind her running to their friends. IA struck one in the chin that he stumbled backwards and pulled out the baseball bat from his hands and whacked the other on the head that he was knocked unconscious as well.

Rin was holding her own with the last one. He had a knife, long, thin and it was obvious that he knew how to use it. Rin side-stepped most strikes and swings, looking for an opening. IA felt a hit on her temple. She forgotten about the other one.

"You little bit-"

"Language." IA cut him off and kicked him right between the legs. He lost his breath and fell to the floor.

"And never hit a girl." IA told him before kicking in the temple.

Rin grabbed the knife-wielder's arm and judo flipped him onto the floor and kicked the knife away.

"This might sting a bit." Rin squatted next to the attacker and place a hand his neck. Before, he could react, he got tazed.

"Let's go." Rin walked out. "I already called the police."

IA followed her out. "How did you do that?"

Rin turned to her and motioned for her to sit. They sat on a bench at a coffee shop. The waiter came and they gave their orders, a slice of cake and a sandwich for IA and a cup of coffee for Rin.

"Ok. Please elaborate." IA told Rin.

"I'm a robot as you should know. Len built me as he was lonely and needed a companion for his experiments. He was one of the greatest scientists of his world. With Masters for Bio-chemistry, Physics, robotics and quantum physics. So he making me was easy for him. I was built and he developed a self-aware AI and input it into me. I can feel no emotions however but I'm sure he's doing about it."

"And you are a robot with enhanced strength and….?" IA continued.

"My arms and legs can hold up to 30000 kilograms before bending and breaking. I can smash through concrete relatively easily, bend steel with no much effort, output a 100000 volt shock and-"

"What with the offensive capabilities? Next, you'll tell me that you can set off a nuclear explosion."

"I can set off a explosion equivalent to 10 kilograms of TNT but in doing so I'll be destroyed as well. I can back up my brain into a server that I can access that is connected to Len. But to answer your answer it's to hold off any thing that our world's army could throw at me if need be."

"Then your world's army could wipe this world's army in an instant."

"That is correct. But I also have set rules that I cannot alter. 1. I cannot harm any human being or animals. 2. I can hurt others if they are deemed dangerous from physiologically analyzing them first. 3. I must give them a chance before attacking. If they still attack them lethal force is allowed. 4. I cannot kill a human on purpose. 5. These rules cannot be altered unless a nonforced permission is given."

"So you can't kill people on purpose."

"Yes. If I dropped someone from 5 floors up, break all their bones in their body or electrocute them until their hearts are barely beating, they are still deemed alive. What happens after I leave the area is none of my problems."

"You're freakishly dangerous. Finding loopholes like that."

"People I have told this to have also remarked that."

A loud explosion was heard in the general direction of the mansion.

"What was that?" Rin asked

"An explosion of unknown causes. Come on. Let's go check things out." IA told Rin.


End file.
